


Soup and blankets

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Gen, brofeels, cuteness, some very cute bro moments, soup and blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set after that one cringy interview where they had to guess animal sounds, where you could clearly tell Bård was feeling terrible.





	Soup and blankets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyYlvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyYlvis/gifts).



> Okay, so, this is another sickfic. I couldn't sleep, so I started watching a few old interviews with the boys and that's how I got this idea. The story is set right after they finish that one interview where they have to guess animal sounds. (That woman made me cringe, really.) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjbjezEZ65o) You can clearly tell Bård isn't feeling well and there my inspiration came. Also, I'll be starting with a new fic later this week, which is going to have multiple chapters :) (something about a traineeship at concorde tv ;) )

"Thank you for your time and for being here guys. Thanks for the interview. Bye." Anna said.

"Bye." Vegard answered. 

Both of them were happy this interview was over. Finally. It was only a few minutes, but it seemed like ages. This interview was by far the strangest they had. It was awkward and cringy. The woman who did the interview, Anna, also wasn't the nicest person. Or maybe she was, but she didn't act like it. And if this all wasn't terrible enough, Bård was sick. It started with a sore throat at the beginning of the week and it only got worse. Right now his head was pounding, his throat was burning and his nose was stuffed. Luckily it was the last interview for that day and the next day they didn't have anything on their schedule. 

"I'm so glad the interview is over. What the hell was that?" Vegard said.

"You're right. I wanted to die over there. That was so annoying." Bård answered.

"It really was, I almost lost it over there as well."

"Nice joke you made there though, when you asked her if that was a family member of her."

"That wasn't a joke, I meant that one."

"That's not very nice, Vegard. Haha."

"Well, was she so nice then?"

"Not really. You've got a point there."

"Come on, let's go to our hotelroom now."

"Great idea, I feel like crap."

"I noticed, during the interview. You're getting worse, aren't you?"

"I fear so, I also haven't been able to get some rest really, our schedule was so busy this week."

"I know, but you're going to get some rest now, you have the whole afternoon and evening and even tomorrow to take a good rest."

"I'm so happy about that. On the other hand, we finally have a day off and I'm sick. Great."

"I feel sorry for you. Come on, let's go."

When they arrived at their hotelroom, Bård directly went to lie down on the bed and crawled under the covers. He was so happy to be in bed, his head and throat were hurting like crazy. 

"Hey Bård, are you hungry?" Vegard asked.

"No, not at all." Bård replied.

"Did you eat something today already actually? Can't remember seeing you have some breakfast this morning."

"No, I didn't eat this morning. My throat hurts way too much to eat. I just drank some juice."

"You have to eat something, Bård. How about some soup? Even if you're only able to eat a few spoons, then at least you'll have something in your stomach."

"Okay. I'll try some soup. But I don't feel like going downstairs to the restaurant again. I just want to lie in bed."

"That's okay, I'll just call the reception and ask them to prepare something and I'll go downstairs to pick it up."

"Okay."

Vegard took his phone and called to the reception. He ordered some chicken soup for Bård and a ceasar salad for himself. He could pick it up in 30 minutes.

"Is there anything I can get you now, while we have to wait for the food?"

"Not really, I would love some Strepsils for my throat but I don't have any left."

"Did you finish that whole box already?"

"Yes, I did."

"Okay, I'll go to the pharmacie after dinner to get you some."

"Thanks. If you don't mind I'm going to sleep a little until the food is ready. My head hurts so bad."

"That's all right, I'll wake you when I'm back from picking up the food."

"Thanks."

Bård made himself comfortable and pulled the covers over himself. Then he closed his eyes. It eased the pain in his head a little. It didn't even take him one minute to fall asleep. He was so tired. Thirty minutes later he was woken up by a hand, gently shaking his shoulder. When he opened his eyes he saw Vegard standing there, holding a bowl of soup.

"Hey Bård, I'm here with the food."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to sit on the table or do you want to eat in bed?"

"I'll just eat in bed."

"Okay."

Vegard placed the bowl on the night stand next to his brother. Bård went to sit up and winced at the pain in his head. He took the bowl of the night stand and started eating the soup. After the first spoon he put the bowl back and squeezed his eyes shut as he swallowed the hot liquid. Vegard, who had observed it all, got worried that this might be more than just a nasty cold. 

"Does it hurt that much?" Vegard asked a bit concerned.

"It burns... I don't want more soup."

"I know it hurts, but you really should eat a little more."

Bård finished half of the soup. He couldn't eat more than that.

"I had half of it, I really can't finish it."

"It's okay, half of the bowl is better than nothing. I finished my salad, so I'm going to the pharmacie now. I think you should see a doctor tomorrow."

"I don't want to go to the doctors, it's just a bad cold." Bård protested.

"I'm not so sure of that, if your throat hurts that bad. Better safe than sorry, Bård."

"Perhaps I'm feeling way better tomorrow if I just sleep now."

"Maybe, but by the looks of things, I fear that's not going to happen. I'll take you to the doctors tomorrow, end of discussion."

"All right, all right, if I really have to."

"Yes. Now try to sleep a little, you need it, you don't look too good."

"I know. I'm going to sleep now."

Bård went to lie down again and pulled the covers over him again. Even though he covered himself, he was still feeling cold and shivered. 

"Hey, are you cold?" Vegard asked, seeing his brother shiver like it was minus thirteen.

"Yes..."

Vegard put his hand on Bård's forehead to check his temperature. It did feel warmer as usual, but not extremely hot.

"Okay, I'm going downstairs and I'll ask for an extra duvet, because if I give you mine and I use it later I might get sick as well. And after that I'm going to buy those strepsils and a thermometer because I think you might have a fever."

Bård sighed.

"I know, one moment it's too warm, now it's too cold again. Why do I always have to be sick on our days off?"

"That's just bad luck I guess. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Vegard went downstairs and asked the lady at the reception if it was possible to get an extra duvet. It was no problem at all. She handed it to him and Vegard went back to their room. When he opened the door, he found Bård sleeping. He put the extra duvet over his brother. Then he took the remote of the TV and put it on the night stand next to Bård, in case he woke up and wanted to watch some TV. Vegard took his jacket and his phone and went outside. He used the GPS on his phone to find the way to the nearest pharmacie, since they were still in the UK. He was lucky to find one only two streets from where the hotel was. Only ten minutes by foot. When he got there, he bought the strepsils, a thermometer and some pain relievers as well. Then he walked back to their hotel. When he opened the door, he saw Bård sitting up in bed, almost coughing his lungs out. So apparently he got a cough now too.

" *COUGH COUUUGH COUGH COUGH* "

Vegard went to sit on the bed and put a hand on his brothers back, patting it a little until the coughing stopped. When it finally stopped, Vegard saw some tears in his brother's eyes, so it must have hurt. He took Bård's head and made it rest on his shoulder. He started stroking his hair a little to comfort him a little. 

"When did you start coughing?"

"About ten minutes ago, I knew it was coming, felt it in the morning already."

"Oh Bård... well, I went to the pharmacie and I have some Strepsils for you, you want one?"

"That would be nice."

"There you go. I also bought a thermometer, so let's check your temperature too."

"Okay."

Vegard put the thermomether in his brother's ear and pressed the button. When it beeped, it read 38,7 °C. Vegard sighed.

"That's definately not just a cold. Your temperature is 38,7 °C." Vegard stated.

"No wonder I feel like crap."

"Why don't you take a nice and warm shower, Bård. You'll feel better after that."

"Maybe that's a good idea. I'm going to do that."

Bård got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. He undressed himself and got into the shower. He had to admit that the water gave him a feeling of relief. It felt so nice, it made his headache go away and made it easier to breathe through his nose. Thirty minutes later he got out of the shower and back to bed.

"You were right, Vegard. My headache is almost gone and my nose isn't that blocked anymore."

"Told you."

"Yeah."

Then Bård felt another coughing fit coming up. 

* COUGH COUGH COUUUUGH COUGH *

Vegard ran over to Bård and patted his back again until it stopped. Bård sat up in bed, squeezing his eyes shut because of the pain it caused. The coughing made his throat hurt even more.

"Jesus, Bård. That doesn't sound good. Do you want something to drink?" Vegard asked. 

"Do we have some tea? And honey?" Bård asked, with a raspy voice.

"Not in our room. I'll go downstairs to get you some." Vegard replied.

"Vegard... just leave it. How many times did you run down for me already?"

"A few times, but I don't mind, it's no problem at all."

"Yeah... but just leave it. I'll just take something out of the minibar. You must be tired too. And be tired of me..." Bård said, his voice a little shaky. 

He was on the edge of crying. Always when he was sick he got really emotional. 

"Hey... why would you think that? I'm not tired of you and I'll never be."

"You are always so good to me... and I'm just..." 

Bård started crying. Vegard went to sit next to Bård and hugged tight. A teardrop left the corner of Bård's eye and landed on Vegard's shirt.

"Hey... shhh... easy. You're good to me too. What's wrong? You can tell me." 

"It's... it's just... I ... I feel so useless right now."

"You're not useless. You're sick. We are human Bård, those things can happen."

Their conversation was interrupted by another round of coughs

*COUGH COUGH COUUUUUUGH COUGH COUGH*

"Oh, Bård... hey, I think I'm going to call for a doctor now. Those coughs are scaring me."

"Can''t we just wait until tomorrow? I don't feel like going outside." Bård said, still crying a little.

"No, I'm calling now. And don't worry, I won't make you go outside like this. I'll just ask if the doctor can come to our hotel."

"All right then."

Vegard called the doctor. The man sounded friendly and agreed on coming to the hotel. He would be there in thirty minutes. 

"The doctor will be here in thirty minutes. I'm going to grab some paper towels so you can clean your face a little and after that I'll go downstairs to get you some tea."

Vegard went to the bathroom and took some paper towels and handed them to his brother. Then he went downstairs and asked for some tea and honey. When the tea was ready he went back to their room and gave the hot cup of tea to his brother. He carefully took a few sips. 

"Thanks, Vegard."

"You're welcome. Why don't you try to sleep a little until the doctor is here?"

"I'll just stay awake. It's only twenty minutes left until he is here. I can sleep afterwards."

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later they heard a knock on the door. Vegard opened the door and there the doctor was.

"Mr. Ylvisåker?" he asked. The doctor was British, since they were in the UK, so it sounded more like 'Mr. Ylvisaawker', the way he pronounced it.

"Yes, that's me. My brother is sick."

The doctor walked over to Bård's bed. He asked him to remove his shirt. The doctor took his stethoscope and placed it on Bård's chest and asked him to breathe in and out. After that he placed it on Bård's back and asked him to do the same. When that was finished, he took Bård's temperature. It was even higher than it was before. His fever was 39°C now. Then he asked Bård to open his mouth and took a look at his throat. That was the last part of the examinaton.

"Luckily you called me, Mr. Ylvisåker."

"Is it that bad?" Vegard asked worried.

"It's the beginning of pneumonia. If you would've called me one day later, your brother would have to go to the hospital. Luckily we can start with antibiotics on time now. I'm going to write a prescription for the antibiotics. He has to take those two times a day, right before a meal. And bedrest for a week at least." the doctor said.

"So, I can't perform in two days?" Bård asked.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Ylvisåker. You have to stay in bed and take your rest."

"I'll make sure of that." Vegard said. 

"Good. Feel better soon, Mr. Ylvisåker. Bye."

The doctor left.

"Vegard... what about all the interviews and performances here in the UK this week?" 

"We cancel them. Your health is way more important."

"All of them? Maybe you can do the interviews?"

"No, Bård. I'll just cancel everything we have scheduled this week. They'll understand."

"All right then. I feel really bad about it. I wasn't looking forward to the interviews but I really wanted to perform..."

"I know. But if you have the beginning of pneumonia you have to rest. Told you it was not just a cold. Try to get some sleep, I'm going to the pharmacie to get your medicines."

Bård sighed. He was feeling really bad about this whole situation, but he couldn't help it. He decided to listen to Vegard's advice and catch some sleep. He was really tired. 

"Okay. I'm really tired so I think I'll fall asleep quite fast."

"It's been a rough day huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to the pharmacie now. I'll be back in twenty minutes or something. I'm also going to order another bowl of soup for you."

"Mmmh thanks Vegard." Bård said with a sleepy voice.

"No problem."

Before Vegard left, he made sure his brother was covered. Then he walked to the pharmacie to get that prescription filled. After twenty minutes he was back with the medicines and a bowl of soup. Vegard opened the door of their room as quiet as possible. He didn't want to wake Bård just yet. Vegard put everything on the table and went to the bathroom. There he took his phone and called to all the places they had to be this week and explained them what was going on. They were all very understanding and wished them the best. Then Vegard went back inside the room and gently woke up Bård and made him sit up. He put a pillow behind his back to make him more comfortable. 

"Hey, soup's here."

"I'm not really hungry."

"I know, but you have to take those antibiotics. So you have to eat."

"Mmmh... okay."

Bård started to eat the soup and actually managed to finish the whole bowl. Then Vegard gave him his medicine and made him lie down again. It didn't take long for Bård to fall asleep again. 

Vegard took a look at the clock and it was almost ten PM. He was tired too, so he prepared for bed. When he had his pyjama's on, he crawled into bed. It had been a long day. And it would be a long week. A week of soup and blankets; And cuddling of course. Lot's of cuddling. And after that, everything would be better again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my sister (LilyYlvis) who encouraged me to make an account and post my fics as well. Thanks sis, love you x


End file.
